Project: Makeover
by cloudseis
Summary: When outcast Rin Kagamine discovers Len Kagamine's secret passion for cross-dressing one weekend, she threatens to let it out unless he can help her with the one thing she yearns for the most: getting noticed by her crush. Of course, who'd ever heard of a story where Cinderella ends up with her sorcerer anyways? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Yippee. I got a new story down! xD Hope you enjoy this one. I know I'll enjoy writing this. :P**

 **This plot was inspired by various anime and Cinderella.**

* * *

 **Rin P.O.V.**

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry."_

 _I, Rin Kagamine, had always firmly believed in love at first sight. In those fictional stories I've read, it eventually leads to a happily ever after; a wonderful ending with a wonderful, perfect prince whose kiss is so heavenly and powerful._

 _Maybe it's because I'm a reader. Or a dreamer, after all. But I guess you could call it ignorance. And why is it that, as I'm peering into these ocean-y eyes, and the different shades of soft blues hidden in his orbs, my heart managed to skip two beats? Why is it that each iris is brilliant as the summer sky and gleaming beneath fallen bangs of a familiar, silken blue?_

 _He reached slim, long fingers out for me to touch and I gladly took his offer and stood after recovering from my initial state of shock. My worn books were in his other arm and he set them into my arms as gently as he could. And maybe it was the sound of his voice apologizing for what had just happened and his concern for my wellbeing or it was the small smile that graced his lips when he talked, but damn, if only he could hear how fast my heart was pounding._

 _At this point, our hands were already disconnected from that brief moment of contact. Yet my skin still tingled with life and my heart was still beating with embarrassment and admiration._

 _I tightened my hold around my books that he had just touched and watched dreamily as he spun on his heels and walked away._

 _"T-Thank you, Shion…" I whispered gratefully, knowing that he would never know just how much of an impact he made on me just now. "No one's ever talked to me so politely before."_

 _._

That was in middle school. I was thirteen at the time when I so adamantly declared to myself that Kaito Shion was my first love. Well, he still is. And so, it's been two years since _the_ Prince Charming literally bumped into my life. And although the past two years of trying have been fruitless, I know I should never give up on him. After all, what's worth having is worth waiting for!

I did a mental fighting pose and sighed, eventually deciding to push these fond memories out of my head. I refocused my vision on the lecturing teacher in front of me, Ms. Megurine. She requested my presence in the faculty room during lunch, but I wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"Ms. Kagamine! Are you even listening to me?!" she raised her voice with a sigh and shook her head.

"Umm… sorry, Miss. I was spacing out," I apologized softly.

She shook her head once again and repeated, "I know you can do better in your classes, Rin. You're a bright young student and I would love to transfer you to _advanced_ classes this year. It would look good on your college applications and you should consider your future. Your nose is always in a book, too. Please explain to me why you're holding back on having a better education."

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. Me in advanced classes? But _Kaito_ isn't taking any. He's just in regular classes. And I'm lucky enough to have the same homeroom as him this year. I can't dare sacrifice that! But Ms. Megurine can't know I'm holding back on my grades because of a love conquest. Instead of stating the truth, I sighed and answered, "Advanced classes are beyond my capabilities, Miss. I won't be able to handle the stress and I'm just not smart enough."

"Don't doubt yourself, Rin. But try your hardest at the placement test at the end of this semester, okay? I would be really pleased to have you in higher classes. In addition, your classmates won't be as… err, rude, either." She smiled, aware of how much of a loner I was in my own class.

With a polite smile back at her, I turned on my heels and headed towards the door. The last thing I said before leaving was an effortless reassurance to get her off my back.

"I'll try."

* * *

I soon found myself sitting down alone at one of the many picnic tables outside. A couple of other students were enjoying their lunches in the soft breeze that blew over the area… far away from me. I was sitting all the way at the outermost corner. It's better that way, after all.

The reverberant sound of my growling stomach constantly reminded me of how stupid I was to leave my lunch at home. Laying my arms out in front of me on the table, I leaned on them and averted my gaze to the wooden surface of the table.

"Stupid Rin," I muttered against my arm. "Why can't Kaito also take advanced classes this year…? Why can't she get off my case?" Shaking my head, I sighed and sat up. I pulled my science textbook out of my book bag and mumbled to myself, "Might as well study I guess."

"You know," a snarky, harsh voice interrupted, causing me to jump in surprise and my knees to violently hit the table. He ignored it and scoffed. "Part of the reason why you're labelled as a freak is because you spend your time talking to yourself like this."

I immediately tensed up as I turned to stare at him. Lo and behold, the infamous Len Kagamine stood –slouched, actually- in front of me with his thumbs dangling over his pockets and a scowl on his face. I shrank back at the sight of his intimidating figure hovering over me. Jeez, how can someone like him even manage to interact with Kaito? He's a devil compared to my Prince Charming.

Yet I couldn't find the words to talk back to him. It's as if his presence was so overwhelming and frightful… I shuddered and averted my gaze to the ground. With an awkward mumble, I answered, "I'm not a freak..."

"Then explain the-"

"Stop bothering the poor girl, Len." A familiar hand had gripped his shoulder. It was the same hand that's replayed in my memories for the past two years! My heart instantly melted at the thought, but I froze at the same time.

K-K-K-K-Kaito…! My prince!

He stood next to Len with a sincere, apologetic smile. Oh my gosh, it's just like how I remembered: _perfect and refreshing._ Warmth had attacked my cheeks at this encounter. But it quickly disappeared when my insecurity decided to overwhelm me.

I bit my lip, suddenly extremely aware of my appearance. I had these nerdy prescription glasses on, my hair was short and choppy, I had no figure at all, my face was just so unattractive, I'm not skinny enough, I'm short, my lips are chapped… the list went on and on. There was nothing good for him to notice!

Yet… his smile made it seem like everything was all right with the world.

Len rolled his eyes and slapped his hand away. "Okay." And with that, he stalked off to a faraway table with Mikuo Hatsune, Piko Utatane, and Nero Akita.

Kaito offered me an enigmatic laugh and apologized, "Sorry about that. Len's in a bad mood right now. Well… he's always in a bad mood. But sorry."

I froze up. KAITO IS ACTUALLY TALKING TO ME AGAIN. AND HE APOLOGIZED. It was like a dream come true! I internally fangirled, but on the outside, I was a complete mess! I didn't know how to speak or how to move. What are words again?! Ahh, but he's so perfect.

"I-I-I-It's… I-It's… a-a-alright…"

Phew… I managed to get some actual words out. After briefly congratulating myself, my eyes found their way to his. They were just as deep and blue and solemn as I remembered. So mesmerizing… But he squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side (very adorably, if I must add) in wonder, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Have we met somewhere before?"

The noise that came out of my mouth was unlike any other. My mouth was agape and all my muscles tensed at his question. I won't lie… A little piece of me was entirely hurt inside. I guess I'm not good enough to be noticed by someone as perfect as him. I mean… who would notice me anyways? I'm so invisible and nerdy and ugly and unwanted… God.

"Y-You don't remember me?" I whispered hoarsely. "I went to the same middle school as you and we're in the same homeroom."

Am I that _invisible_?

"Oh…" he shook his head. "Sorry."

I laughed it off and dismissed it with a wave of my hand. "That's alright. We barely interacted anyway."

And so he left, leaving me as an even bigger emotional, insecure mess than I was before. With a sigh, I turned my attention to my book and tried to ignore the major butterflies in my stomach while I listened to his fading footsteps.

* * *

Since that fateful encounter two years ago, my life had begun to revolve around Kaito. What a silly crush… Yet I'm so grateful that he treated me like an actual human being. He didn't ignore me or tease me like the rest of them. And how is it humanly possible for someone to be so perfect? He has a nice smile, great looks, charm, he's a gentleman, he's popular, athletic, he can sing… Gosh!

And then there's me… Nerdy, freaky Rin. Plain. Below average. Unattractive. Boring. Helpless. Invisible. All my life, my nose was stuck in a book. Why? Because that's all I could turn to. None of the other kids wanted to befriend me. I lack social skills. But with books… It's like it's a whole other world I could immerse myself in. So stories became my only friend in life. But it doesn't matter. All that matters now is Kaito's acceptance of my feelings. That's all I really want.

Even if I have to somehow find a way to make myself good enough for him.

* * *

 **Len P.O.V.**

Tsk. That girl ruined my day. So annoying! I hate people like that; the ones who don't even care about their reputations. It bothers me so much. I scowled at nothing in particular, turning my head to face the tinted window of my Bentley. I folded my arms, my face taut and stoic. Luka and Gakupo were sitting in the front, chatting animatedly.

"Aww, honey," Gakupo sighed, staring into Luka's deep pools of periwinkle blue. "Stressful day at work?"

Luka huffed childishly and pouted. "I want this student in my advanced classes, but she refuses."

"Seafood restaurant dinner date? To get your mind off things, that is," Gakupo suggested lovingly, one free hand caressing the gleaming diamond on his fiance's ring finger.

She was smiling and blushing at the gesture. "At the place where they serve eggplants as side dishes."

"I love you so much, darling," Gakupo declared, shifting his eyes from the road to Luka for a brief moment.

"I love you more," she replied confidently.

"Well, I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you from here to the sun."

"My love for you stretches across our entire solar system."

They continued to show affection like this during the entire ride home, disgusting me. "What the hell, guys? I don't pay you to watch live porn. Ugh!" I sniffed as we begun to drive into the estate, slouching and leaning farther back onto the seat. They're so annoying. But that girl's worse.

"Aww, does Lenny want some love too?" Gakupo teased with a loud chuckle. "You can go on a date with me later, if you'd like."

I flipped my magic finger to the mirror and sighed in exasperation. Gakupo's lucky he's a close family friend. Otherwise, he would've been fired a long time ago. In response, he rolled his eyes and childishly stuck his tongue out.

Luka replied calmly as the car came to a stop with, "I can't wait to see the day when you act like this with the girl of your dreams, Len. Then you'll understand."

"Whatever," I snorted, exiting the car and slamming the door shut. _Maybe if they went both ways._ Or whatever.

"Len, your dress just came in from Milan," Gakupo informed me as he got out of the car, phone in hand. He brought it up to his earlobe, saying, "Ah, yes. Just put it in his room. Be extremely careful with it. He has major OCD when it comes to handling his property."

I nodded curtly, rolled my eyes, and then scoffed at his reply. I overlapped my arms, sighing in vexation. "What about the one specially designed for me in Seoul?"

"Yes, thank you for your service." The purple-haired driver stuffed his phone into his pocket. He shook his head and replied, "Not yet. You'll have to wait a few more days."

Coming out from the door beside me, Luka giggled obnoxiously. "Actually, I changed my mind. I can't wait to see the day when you find a girl who takes a peek inside your massive closet."

The "girl of my dreams"? No way. After all, what girl would want someone who cross-dresses as a hobby?

"Quiet, woman. No girl will peek inside of _my_ closet."

* * *

 **What a short introduction. Cx Did you like it? Aww, I made Lenny a rich brat! I LOVE HIM ALREADY.**

 **I swear! Reviews are author food. It motivates me to continue writing! :D So just send a little review down on your opinion because you're such an amazing person. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**This took forever. I have no idea why. Sorry! :3**

* * *

 **Rin P.O.V.**

Yamaha is a prestigious, high-ranking school for the rich and the smart. I'm by no means either, but I was able to transfer because my family wanted me to have a better education (and of course, I desperately pleaded to transfer here because I heard this is where Kaito wanted to go). It was my final decision on whether I would blow off my entire college savings, and that I did.

So it's up to me to keep decent grades in the school while _trying_ not to get too ahead of Kaito. Dammit. But I can't let my family down either. Having a crush is so hard, but he's worth it.

"Hmm, Rinny, what are you spacing off for, you space-alien?" inquired the dumb voice of my older brother. "Ahh, when I finally come back to visit, you're off in la-la-land again!"

I shot him a nasty glare and looked up from the book I was barely concentrating on. "No one asked you to visit, Rei!"

The idiot decided to come back here for a week while on his vacation and arrived here at around five in the morning. I got up way too early for this nuthead. When he came home, he tackled me with a bear hug and we landed effectively on the floor, thus ruining my mood for the day.

Mom, who was setting our breakfast on the table, sighed loudly and whacked the top of my head. "That's no way to speak to your older brother, Rin, and don't read at the table."

"But… Mom! He called me a space-alien!" I protested uselessly and stuffed my book in my bag beside me, shutting up when she sent me a glare.

Rei stuck his tongue out childishly, digging his fork into his omelette. "Pshh, just because you go to some bigshot school now doesn't mean you can act like you're all that. At least I'm in college!"

He scrutinized my blazer carefully, a smug look on his features when he mentioned college.

"At least I didn't get a tattoo on my back, piercings all along my ear, and dye my hair black!" I retorted spitefully.

"Rei, stop irritating your sister," Mom commanded firmly, seating herself at the table.

"Yeah, okay Mom."

My eye twitched in irritation as I shoveled the steaming egg into my mouth. Dad was watching from across the table, setting the morning newspaper down.

"Rin, I think you should get a job to start saving again," Dad suggested, taking a sip of coffee. "You're old enough now."

Jeez, every time college is brought up, I have to be criticized for choosing a nice school like Yamaha. Or at least, they make it clear that they didn't exactly appreciate my decision.

I nodded, picking at the contents of my plate. "I'll try…"

"Trying isn't eno- mmph!" Rei was interrupted when our mom decided to shove more food into his mouth.

I smiled and stood from my chair. "I'll be on my way then."

"Don't get raped on the train!" my idiot older brother called with a detestable laugh as I sat in the hall. "Oh wait- you'd probably be mistaken for a boy!"

"Shut up!" I answered angrily, slipping my shoes on. I felt my face heat up in anger.

"Rin! Rei!" I heard mom chide from the kitchen, earning a click of the tongue from Rei.

" _Sorry_ , mom!"

"Have a safe trip!"

.

.

.

I sighed to myself, arriving at the gates of the famed school. I've been attending this huge facility for more than half a school year now and I can't seem to get used to it at all.

The train ride was uneventful as usual, since I was reading the entire time. I do get weird looks from other people riding because of the school I go to and the fact that I was using public transportation, but I had no choice.

They were probably looking down on me, thinking to themselves about how poor and lonely I must be. I wish I was prettier and popular like everyone else. I looked around. The girls in this school are all beautiful and model-like (some are actual models, though). I stick out like a sore thumb since I don't have the height to be a model, I have an annoying stutter, my hair isn't wavy, long, and brown, my skin isn't porcelain…

… My insecurity keeps creeping up on me.

"Ah, Ms. Kagamine!" I heard a gentle voice call from behind.

I spun around, watching with my mouth agape as Ms. Megurine emerged from a black, polished Bentley with –grr- Len Kagamine. Are they related or something? Anyhow, she was waving happily, making her way to me. Len was sneering to himself, not even sparing me a glance. Well, whatever.

"Um… Hi, Miss…" I greeted the teacher awkwardly, fidgeting in place.

She smiled. "So, have you changed your mind about your classes? If you tried hard enough, you could beat the top student here!" She winked, gesturing to the sulking blonde who was trying to walk past us.

"Uhh, I d-don't think that's possible…" I muttered, scratching my cheek with a blush.

Damn you, social skills. If only I could act like how I do around my family... And what's with him being the top student anyways?!

Len simply glared at us, stopping in his tracks. "Just because she reads a lot doesn't mean she's smart."

I flinched, stepping back just a centimeter. What an intimidating guy. Apparently, he has both brains _and_ money. He probably sees me as some dumb, poor girl who got into this school by miracle. Yeah, that's probably it.

The only one who gives me hope in the male population is Kaito, though.

Ms. Megurine clasped her hands together. "Oh, but she has potential! And aww, Len, are you scared she'll outrank you?"

"As if," he scoffed, trudging away.

I watched his back, scrutinizing him under my gaze. He… actually looks like he'd make a prettier girl than I could ever hope to be! E-Even his skin is flawless! He's really tall and I bet that if he left his hair down, it'll flow down in silky waves of gold!

But even as a guy, he's still…!

Len Kagamine, you-!

"I apologize for his behavior…" the pinkette laughed awkwardly when he disappeared into the building.

I flailed my arms around, assuring her in a low voice, "N-No, it's alright."

"He's kind of like my nephew, but a rude one at that," she growled slightly. "But he's actually a really good kid… I think! Don't take it to heart and outrank him!"

I nearly facepalmed at that addition. 'I think'…?

"I w-won't… and I really d-don't think that's possible…"

"But it is." She winked. "Well, I'll be going now. Have a great day, Ms. Kagamine, and study hard for those placement tests."

"Y-Yes…" I nodded slowly and pulled out a book to read.

.

.

.

Morning classes are always boring. That is, until Kaito walks in with the other girls and guys in our class following him around. I usually picture myself with them, chatting avidly with my prince and giving him expensive gifts.

He's so popular and the girls around him are also beautiful and well-known. Of course, they're rich too, so I don't stand a chance.

What can I do to make myself be noticed by him?

My classmates don't even notice me. They ignore me. I'm so invisible. I'm not the center of weird rumors, but people make it a point to avoid me, a less-than-average, obsessive bookworm. I don't think I've ever made a friend before. Rei's always pointing it out, too. It must be nice to be popular enough to relentlessly tease your friendless sister about her social life.

When he walked into the classroom, he was greeted by a flurry of "good morning"s from our classmates. He conversed with them, a girl handing him homemade cookies from the popular bakery she owned, a friend of his giving back the game he borrowed, and so on.

He sat in the front of the second column. I sat all the way at the back of the second column and was currently reading 'The Bird that Crosses the Stars', written by an author named Nem. It's a really emotional and beautifully-portrayed novel about the rebirth of "Earth" after its former's corruption for a man's love and such. *****

It reminds me of the gentleness of Kaito's hand when he helped me up that day.

I glanced up at his back every now and then, internally fighting myself. I didn't have the confidence to say a simple greeting and he didn't even bother to look back at me because he didn't _notice_ me. Why am I always like this? I don't want to embarrass myself again with my stutter…

My grip around the edges of the book tightened. How will I gain the confidence to talk to you, my first love?

* * *

 **Len P.O.V.**

"Wow, she's got a nice rack," Mikuo ogled over the fashion magazine he stole from his twin sister, Miku.

The magazine he held in his hands was the August summer issue from Vocaloid, which was the Japanese equivalent of America's Vogue. Tsk, what an old issue.

Piko hovered over his shoulder, shaking his head at the dumbass. "That magazine is for _fashion_ , not porn."

"Whatever, virgin," Mikuo teased, smirking at the blushing teen.

"H-Hey!" Piko stammered, huffing and seating himself next to Mikuo. "Aren't you like, fifteen?!"

"Sixteen," he corrected happily.

Nero chimed in, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he pointed at one of the women in the magazine. "You know, Len, you'd actually look pretty good in this. But you're not my type, so don't get it wrong."

I glanced at the woman posing in the picture. She was wearing a white, lacy blouse that was tucked into black, high-waisted shorts. Been there, done that. It's way too casual for my liking. Plus, it's all monochrome but it does hide the fact that I'm a guy…

Whatever. It doesn't fit my standards for women's clothing. It looks cheap, too.

Mikuo nodded fervently, eyeing me almost passionately. "You're a twig, Len! You'd look pretty hot as a chick!"

Piko was sweatdropping by himself, not wanting to participate in irritating me.

"Yeah, where's all your muscle?" Nero poked at my shoulders, but I slapped his hand away.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "You guys are complete dumbasses. I don't even know _how_ you made it into my class."

"Well, we've all got brains except for Kaito." Nero shrugged his shoulders.

Mikuo agreed with a sigh, "C'mon, Len. You aren't the only one who's smart here."

"Money is the source of this," I grumbled under my breath.

I surveyed the room, not wanting to pay attention to these idiots.

Our classroom is located in the west wing of Yamaha and we're basically treated better than students in regular classes. I mean, having advanced classes is a prerequisite to becoming part of the student council and the area is generally shinier and much vaster. The ones on the east wing have what looks like a regular, public high school-like classroom. There are libraries in both wings, but ours has a reserved section.

Our school is weirdly prejudiced.

I sighed into my palm, watching as Gumi marched into the classroom with her chin high. As soon as she spotted Mikuo, she groaned loudly.

"Porn is prohibited! How many times do I have to tell you, Mikuo?!" she reprimanded him, snatching the book from his hands. "Jeez, Yamaha's reputation is at stake if they allow slobs like you and Nero into advanced classes!"

"Prez!" Nero objected once his name was dropped. "It's a fashion magazine!"

My teal-haired flirt of a friend could only smirk at this, placing a hand on her cheek and gingerly stroking it. "But you know you want to keep this slob here, babe."

What an annoying wink. How am I "friends" with this perv?

Gumi blushed furiously, whacking his hand away with the magazine. She griped, "Just because you have money…! And I'm confiscating this fashion magazine!"

The smirk was still on Mikuo's face when he lifted his shoulders. "Got it, babe."

"Ugh!" The green-haired president groaned once again. "You hormonal teenager!"

"I-Isn't that abuse of power? It's just a… fashion magazine," Piko questioned curiously, watching as our student council president walked over to her desk in the front row.

I rolled my eyes to myself. Since it probably won't be a quiet class, I'll just skip. When I stood up, Piko raised a brow at this but didn't question it.

I'm always skipping, after all. But the teachers keep me here despite that because I never need to study anyways. I'd learned it all during the days when I was forced to be tutored.

With another roll of my eyes, I stalked out of the classroom. Everyone is so boring. Not one thing is interesting in the slightest. All people ever talk about is sex, money, and fame. I'm the same, but it's just entirely dull.

What happened to all of the interesting things in life?

* * *

 **This is still introducing the characters. Rin'll find out Lenny's secret in the next chapter (I already finished typing it up), which will be released soon. ;) As you can see, Rin lacks confidence and Len's bored with his life.**

 **How was it?**

 **And by the way, thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed! :)**

* * *

 ***** \- I don't think it's an accurate portrayal of the song, but I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day because I make bad decisions on a regular basis. :)**

* * *

 **Len P.O.V.**

First of all, I don't think it's humanly possible to be _this_ bored with my life (though I always am) on a Sunday; second of all, what the hell is Gakupo doing in my room?

I groaned, sending the butler a sharp glare. I seethed, "What do you want?! Get out, you shriveled eggplant!"

Being the kind gentleman he is, he _ignored_ me.

He was examining my room, which exuded this cleanliness that just feels like a breath of fresh air whenever I walk in here (or maybe it's just the pine-scented air freshener). A bunch of textbooks stacked were neatly and orderly on the shelf, there were no bursts of vibrant color that makes your eyes swell and blind you, a _clean_ personal bathroom, a full-length mirror that disguises the door of my closet…

The average person would never be able to suspect that my actual room –err, closet- is behind that door/mirror. And currently, Gakupo –this damned eggplant-obsessed freak that is the epitome of nosiness- was forcing said closet door open to reveal the contents of my secret that none of those idiots from school can ever find out because I don't want to deal with them.

The inside was all dresses and fashion and glamour that were definitely worth more than Gakupo's life. Custom-made fabrics, high-quality, eccentric wigs, shelves and shelves of pumps and flats and boots, jewelry racks of diamonds and pearls, stylish, in-fashion clothes in the front, out-of-season items neatly decked back; that's my closet. I can proudly say that it's bigger than my "room".

Oh yes, and I'm filthy rich. But, woe is me. I'm helping the fashion industry, mind you.

Gakupo coughed a dry, itchy cough that successfully began to grate my nerves.

I immediately hissed at the retarded butler, "Don't cough anywhere near my clothes, you barbarian!"

"Yeah, yeah." The purple-haired adult rolled his eyes, eyeing my clothes with an exasperated sigh. "Where's all your _male_ clothes? You know the sophisticated ones that don't make you seem like a tranny?"

"Where are you planning on taking me?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and ignored his question, my bare back muscles tensing against the cushiony headboard of my bed. "Don't tell me my parents put you up to this!"

My mom, Miriam, _was_ a fashion model and is now a best-selling author of a bunch of books I don't take the time to read. My dad, Leon, is into software development and all that stuff that I'm really not interested in at all. He's the founder of Crypton, a gaming company that easily made it big with his guidance and their teamwork.

Needless to say, my family's been thriving on financial success for many generations and I'm shamelessly mooching off of their money to do what I enjoy: crossdressing.

Anyhow, I really can't trust my parents. They're always up to no good, going behind my back to plan things for me that I don't want. So of course, I'm more than a little suspicious when Gakupo inadvertently chokes on his spit at my question.

 _Jackpot_.

"The Hatsunes are coming over for lunch in the garden," he sighed and shrugged his shoulders, moving towards the back after spotting a plain tuxedo – a _male_ item- in the midst of my feminine clothing.

The Hatsunes: a business family (Mikuo's) as successful as my own. Lately, they've been rendezvousing with my family a lot; and although I've constantly been invited, I refused each offer (from, well, Gakupo) with a flip of my finger and vulgarities, saying I have better things to do. But if mom asked me personally, I'd be dragged everywhere they go with them.

"Mikuo, huh?" I thought aloud, stroking my chin thoughtfully. "It might not be so bad with him here. Even if he's a pervy flirt."

His family is too uptight for my tastes, but Mikuo is nothing like that. All he does is ogle at girls and hit on them, but at least he isn't stiff and fake.

Though I have friends, I'm not close with anyone, including him. I can't risk my secret and people just suck.

Gakupo chuckled nervously, "Actually, he has something to do today. So it'll just be-"

"Miku and her parents," I finished with a loud sigh, pinching my face together in distaste. "I don't feel like going on some supervised date with her. Tell them that."

Plus, she's Mikuo's twin. She looks _exactly_ like him in a way.

"They won't be too pleased with you if you keep this up, Lenny."

I frowned at the nickname. "Shut up. But I already have plans, so I'll leave it to you."

"With your imaginary friends?" he smirked, gently closing the closet door. "Or are you seeing someone behind my back?!" Gakupo mock-gasped, an offended look twisted into his sharp features.

Instinctively, I flipped him off and chased the shriveled eggplant-lover out of my room. Jeez, I don't want to be around them when they come. Being forced to hang out with adults is bad enough, but knowing they have other intentions for Miku and I is just irritating as hell.

I stood up from my bed, entering my closet with a smirk. It's time to sneak out again.

* * *

 **Rin P.O.V.**

"Rin! Get down here!" Mom called from downstairs.

I groaned, nuzzling my face against the warmth of my fluffy pillow. Ah… it's Sunday, my lazy day. I'm allowed to sleep in… Haaaahh. I inhaled the sweet scent of fresh, morning air, which was free from the rich people at Yamaha.

I'm allowed to slack off and read without having to worry about class. I think today might be pretty good!

"Get up, bookworm. I set you up with an interview in four hours so you can start saving up for college." That obnoxious voice combined with the sound of my door slamming open… are the most irritating noises in the world.

Yeah… So much for having a pretty good day.

"Get out of my room, lochness monster!" I screamed, throwing the pillow at Rei.

* * *

I am so terrified. I-It's just one trip to the bookstore in this district, Rin. It's nothing special. You just need to do an interview in an hour and a half. But…

Rei is such a dumb brother! How could he set up an interview for me behind my back? A-And… in _this_ place!

Ugh.

Crowds of many, _many_ human beings lined the sidewalks. They were either on their cell phones, just walking, or even socializing. What's even worse is that all of them are good-looking! They don't bite their nails –which I was doing right now- and they're wearing these designer clothing thingies that just look fashionable!

I glanced down at my own outfit. I was wearing a yellow short-sleeved, collared blouse that was tucked into a dark, floral-patterned skirt that ended mid-calf. It's nothing compared to these rich, charming people. Well, it can't be helped. At least Kaito isn't here.

Plus, my hair was pulled back into a haphazard ponytail. I'm a mess.

But the bookstore here is… Eeee! The variety is heavenly and there are just so many bookshelves! Don't worry, my dear friends! I'm coming for you!

Still, I'm a little thankful to him. At least, if I do get this job, I'll be near books, which are my only friends!

Armed with a new determination, I happily walked along the sidewalk, shoulders continuously bumping with busy people who yelled into their phones and those who almost spilled their lattes all over me. P-People are scary…

"I have to… get there… in one piece," I whispered to myself, attempting to speed up.

Suddenly, I felt a huge blow from behind, causing me to fall forward. I landed on the ground with a groan, my now-shattered reading glasses clattering near my twitching hand.

"O-Ow…" I heard a silk-like, but almost rough voice mutter.

I turned, only to gasp at the person in awe. She was extremely pale-skinned, wavy blonde curls flowing against the pavement we landed on. Her face was caked with makeup that somehow made her appearance seem more natural. The girl was wearing a white, button-up blazer and a frilly pink skirt that blew out mid-thigh. She was also very thin.

"Barbie…?" I muttered in astonishment. Yes, that's it. She looked like a real-life Barbie.

She gave me a weird look and stood up. "What do you mean by- ugh, never mind. I'm in a rush. To think that they actually sent them to chase me-! Ugh!"

Her voice was a little masculine, a rough edge to it. Yet everything about her was completely feminine. I noticed she was eyeing me up and down, a critical glint in her harsh gaze.

"W-What is it…?" Despite looking like an angel, she seems scary…

"Your outfit is utterly horrible, but it'll do!" she stated urgently, grabbing my hand and tugging me forward.

Her hand is kinda cold…

As I was pulled, I struggled to hold onto my handbag and broken glasses. Along with the fact that I'm clumsy, I nearly tripped over everything as she dragged me past the huge crowd.

"W-Where are you taking me?!" I stammered helplessly as we pushed through them all.

Oh yes, I was extremely frightened of this girl by then. She could be a kidnapper! A good-looking one at that.

"I'll explain later, girl! Just shut up and do as I say!" Jeez… she reminds me of Rei.

"B-But I have a job interview soon, miss!" I argued, internally panicking at the notion of being late for my first, most impromptu interview.

"You'll never…" she panted, her grip on my wrist tightening as she tugged me farther. "You'll never get the job in clothes like _that_!"

That shut me up. I was incredibly offended, but I knew she spoke the truth.

Pretty soon, she stopped in front of a family restaurant, peeking over her shoulder every now and then. Something about her seemed familiar, but I know I'd remember if I met a living Barbie like her before.

"Welcome!" a woman greeted cheerily once we stepped in, a forced smile on her features.

The restaurant was moderately packed and buzzed with life from families. Parents were panicking when their kids began to misbehave, other families laughing and bonding over their breakfast. I nearly collapsed once the cool air of the facility hit me.

Before I could even offer a polite nod in her direction, she dragged me into the farthest and biggest of the women's bathroom stalls, locking us in the vast bathroom space and ignoring the looks we got from others. I tensed up, feeling insecure as ever.

Why… did she lock us in one of the stalls?!

"I won't look and you better not either, but hurry up and strip so we can switch outfits." She already had her back turned and her hands were placed against her hips.

"U-Um!" I tried to protest. "I-I won't do in s-something… like that! And I don't even know you!"

"Agh," she groaned into her palm. "Just shut the hell up and switch with me, moron. My family hired escorts to come after me and they'd never suspect I'm wearing something as drab as what you're wearing!"

I was frightened by the tone of her voice and flinched uncomfortably. This reminded me of something, but I kept it at the back of my head. If I voiced my opinion, then she'd probably snap again.

She's such an intimidating woman.

Reluctantly, I began to strip when I saw the white blazer she threw. I refused to look back and blushed wildly, my ears heating up at the notion of us switching clothes. I mean… for all I know, she could be a guy in disguise and this is some scam to rape me!

Like that would happen, Rin. I shook my head, throwing my blouse overhead. Just calm down, girl. It'll somehow turn out alright.

"You've got some bad aim," she remarked in a snarky tone, tossing me her skirt.

"D-Don't look!" I whispered fiercely, feeling my knees begin to tremble. This situation is so embarrassing!

"Tsk. Don't be so full of yourself. And the same goes for you. Don't you dare peek."

I blushed even harder, tugging my skirt down with an exasperated sigh. How on Earth did I get into this situation?! First I'm trying to go to an interview first thing in the morning because of my dumb brother, then I bump into this model-like girl, and suddenly I'm switching outfits with her in a family restaurant because her family is after her?!

What if she's the daughter of a mafia boss?! O-Or she lied and she's actually on-the-run after shooting her brother because he threatened to kill her lover?!

Yeah, no.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" she hissed as I passed my skirt to her.

"Yeah, sorry…" I mumbled, fumbling around with the clothes and pulling the scary woman's short skirt up my legs. "Anyways, can you please explain this to me…? I don't really understand…"

"My parents want me to go on some date so I snuck out and now they sent some men after me because I've been refusing those dates for a while. So you'll be my scapegoat, girl, since they'd never expect me to wear 20th century granny clothes," she explained through grit teeth, the annoyance coated thickly in her masculine voice.

"Hey!" I fumed a bit awkwardly, offended with all her relentless insults. This is the first time I'm getting irritated with a complete stranger. But although she looks like a celebrity, I can't believe she's so rude!

"Whatever," she scoffed from across the stall.

"Fine…" I muttered, taking a deep breath to control my temper.

I pulled both her undershirt and blazer on with a blush. I don't think I've ever worn clothes like this before… It's kind of refreshing. I realized I still had my cracked glasses on and couldn't see very well through them, but it didn't matter. I don't feel like holding them.

I resisted the strong urge to twirl around in these fashionable clothes, considering that the person behind me would probably erupt in another string of insults or burst into laughter at my stupidity.

"How am I going to give these back to you?" I asked tentatively, fingering the hem of the expensive-looking blazer.

"I'll give you my number so my butler can pick it up."

"Oh…"

"Done yet?" she asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the tiled floor.

"Yeah… you?"

"Mm."

We both turned around, walking toward each other. She pursed her lips, pulling off what I now know was her wig. She set it on my head and pulled out her ponytail, golden streaks of hair falling onto her shoulders. The girl, who was wearing my clothes, didn't look as bland as I did when I wore it. Even with the dull outfit, she exuded an aura of brilliance and beauty.

I stood there with my mouth agape as she adjusted my wig. She was also inspecting my body, nodding in approval, "Not that bad… for someone like you."

I realized I was biting my nails under her strict gaze.

"Hey, get those glasses off, four-eyes. It's bringing shame to my outfit." She reached for my glasses, forcefully tugging them off my face.

With clearer vision, I got a better look at her face, which contorted into that of shock. Her face paled and her sea-blue eyes were blown wide under the guise of thick, heavy lashes and mascara. Peach-pink, glossy lips were gaping at me and my glasses were once again dropped to the floor.

Now that I can see better…!

"Y-You're the freaky girl that talks to herself!"

"L-LEN KAGAMINE?!"

"DON'T SCREAM, DUMBASS! STOP PANICKING LIKE THAT!"

"I'M N-NOT THE ONE SCREAMING, YOU DRAG QUEEN!"

"Shut up!" And so I was forced against the wall, a rough, cold hand clamping my mouth shut. My hand was seized under his grip. I flailed around uselessly, even attempting to kick him where it hurts until he muttered, "Don't make me do this, you childish brat!"

After removing his hand, I screamed, "Rapist! Let me go, you-!" until his lips were pressed firmly on mine and the taste of his cherry lip gloss had my mind spinning in panicked circles.

I might just throw up…

But I kid you not; I fainted in the bathroom stall of a family restaurant because a guy that dresses in drag who most likely hates my guts decided to steal my lip virginity.

* * *

 **Yup... Cx You won't be seeing me for a while after this since I'm doing lots of volunteer work this summer. So this is my treat. :)**


End file.
